The present disclosure relates generally to communication between an accessory and a mobile computing device and in particular to identification routines, schemes and/or processes between an accessory and a mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices (MCDs) have become ubiquitous. Various companies have created MCDs, such as the iPhone™, iPod Touch™, various Blackberry® devices, and smart phones compatible with Google's Android™ platform, to name a few. MCDs often include web browsers, word processors, email applications, maps, telephone services, games, audio applications, video applications, etc. Moreover, accessories have also been created for use with MCDs. Such accessories can communicate with an MCD using one or more connectors and/or ports. Such accessories can be used to control features of the MCD or used by the MCD to interact with users and/or the environment. Often the accessories and the MCD use a communication protocol provided by the developers of the MCD for interaction between the two.